The elimination or management of undesirable signals (e.g., generally, as noise) in electrical/electronic systems is a never-ending design challenge. For example, in an amplifier system that employs a typical push-pull amplifier, undesirable signal components generated by the power supply transformer include power supply ripple and local EMI induced noise.